


The Proposal Party

by farleythewill



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Awkward Romance, F/M, Love, Romance, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-22 04:31:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8272915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/farleythewill/pseuds/farleythewill
Summary: The members of the RFA believe that the proposal party Saeyoung is throwing is just a normal party...however they were wrong. Involving a sour soda, a wind-up monkey toy, a syringe, a nurse's outfit, and an audience, Saeyoung does what he does best: messing with the other members. Though, after the others leave the party, all that leaves is you and Saeyoung...





	

    _"We are the RFA!"_

  
    Those were the official words that your group let out, just as the camera flashes. You look around you, noticing everyone's faces: Zen's smolder. Jumin's polite smile. Yoosung's nervous laughter. Jaehee's pleasant face. Saeran's shy expression. Saeyoung's loving smile...yes, his smile. That is one of the things you love about him. His jokes, his antics...you love absolutely everything about him. "Hey, you! Don't look so spaced out. It doesn't suit you," Saeyoung lets out, poking your face. "H-hey! Stop it," you respond, taking his glasses, putting them on.

  
    Saeyoung was about to take his glasses back, but notices your pure, innocent look with them on. He begins to blush, as you bat your eyes towards him. "This is what you get for poking me, silly." He then quickly embraces you, nuzzling your cheek. "Awwww, you're too cute...I can never be mad at someone like you!" Zen looks down, sighing. "Ugh...I still can't believe she chose you over me...I mean, come on..." Jaehee then looks over at him, smiling. "Well, you have people around here who do care about you as well, Zen..." He blushes, looking into her eyes. "Oh...um, who?" She then quickly glances at Jumin, who places his hand onto Zen's shoulder, causing him to look at the black-haired man. "Hello there, Zen..."

  
    Zen quickly brushes Jumin's hand off his shoulder, freaking out. "What the hell, man!? Stop doing that!" Jumin softly laughs, smiling. "You know I'm joking...but it is fun."  Saeran shakes his head softly, placing his head against his palm. "You are all weird..." he lets out. Yoosung then walks over to him, smiling. "Well, that's how we are. We're one big family, and now, you're part of it." Saeran lowers his head, hiding a small smile. "It's...going to take awhile to get used to people saying that..."

  
    Saeyoung looks back into your eyes, tearing up. "Seriously, though...thank you for agreeing to marry me...this happy moment wouldn't be here without you...thank you for being at my side all this time...even when it was dangerous." You smile back, quickly placing a soft kiss against his lips, causing him to blush more. "Of course! I got to do everything with you, and that's all I wish for, to be with you...oh, your glasses!" You quickly take them off, and place them back onto him. He gasps loudly, holding onto your shoulders. "I...I can finally see again! And I see a figure of beauty in front of me!" You blush, twirling your finger around your hair. "Aww, shucks...I'm not that beautiful..." He kisses you quickly, startling you a bit. "Well, that's not true...you're incredibly beautiful to me...but..."

  
    Saeyoung quickly stands up, and points at Yoosung. "Yoosung! Quit being adorable! I demand it!" The blond male quickly stands up, confused. "Huh?! What?!" Your fiance quickly rushes over to him, nuzzling him, confusing you. "Uh...what just happened..." you say, bewildered. Saeran quickly stands up, and smacks his brother's head, causing him to stumble. "Heey, bro, what was that for?!" Saeran sighs, picking his brother off of the ground. "You idiot...this is your proposal party. Don't you think you need to focus on your fiance?"

    You giggle, rubbing the back of your head. "It's alright, Saeran. I know how he can get. I'm just happy that he's happy." Saeyoung smiles at you, getting back onto his feet. "Thank you, hun. But he's right. You're in the spotlight today, just like you've always been in my life." You blush again, looking down. "Thank you, Saeyoung. Really..."

  
    As Saeyoung sits back next to you, Zen takes notice again of the two of you. "Seriously, though...you two look great together. I'm always going to be jealous of you, man." Jaehee focuses her gaze towards the white-haired male, adjusting her glasses. "Well, you will just have to wait. Your career should still come first." Zen looks back at her, laughing. "You're still going on about that, Jaehee? Maybe we should date." Jaehee blushes deeply, panicking. "Zen! That...that's a ridiculous idea!"

    Jumin then quickly steps in between them, staring Zen directly in the eyes. "You know that I would forbid it. I can't let my assistant be tainted by your touch. Your gorgeous looks are already doing its damage to her." Zen panics as well, quickly backing up from how close Jumin was to him. "Hey, hey! Don't call my looks 'gorgeous!' It's creepy...anyways, I was just joking. Jaehee is like a sister to me." Jaehee calms down, sighing. "I don't know if I should take that as a compliment or not...but thank you, Zen." She then takes a can of Ph.D. Pepper, and opens it.

  
    As soon as he heard the sound of carbonation escaping the can, Saeyoung turns his head towards Jaehee, with a concerned look. "Uhm...which can did you grab," he asked, worried. "Um," Jaehee begins, "the one in the fridge...like all of the other ones...why?" The red-haired male thinks a bit, then acted as if he remembered something. "Oh, yes! I wanted this party to be special, so I took one of the cans, and added a special, super-sour flavor to one of them. It's so intense, you'll have trouble breathing. Don't worry, I have medicine in case that happens."

    You snuggle closer to him, laughing. "I don't know if I believe you, babe. I better not get one of those cans..." Saeyoung adjusts his glasses, wrapping his arm around you again, tightening his grip. "Don't worry. I know what the can looks like. I'll make sure you avoid it."

  
    Jaehee walks in front of you two, halfway smiling. "Hey...would you like to have this can?" You look at the open can, then up at Jaehee's smile, then over at Saeyoung, who takes the can himself. "Hold on, let me inspect it first..." As he carefully examines the can, he then begins to quickly drink from it. "Ahhh, that's good stuff...yep, it's good. Here, you can have it back, Jaehee."

    She loses her smile, then walks away. "Uhm...you keep it. I'll risk the next can..." Laughing, he gives you the can, you hear him snicker. "Heh heh heh...that'll keep them guessing...," he lets out, with a devilish look to his face. "Um, hun...you didn't lie about the sour can, right," you ask, slowly drinking from the can. Saeyoung shakes his head, pecking his lips against your forehead. "I wasn't lying. I'm sure someone will find the can. Just, make sure to give me any can you find, so I can look at it. I can't have my fiance faint because of a stupid prank."

  
    You brighten up, snuggling closer towards Saeyoung. "That's good to hear...I love you so much, Saeyoung." He blushes a bit, holding you closer. "I love you too...I mean it, and will always mean it. Aside from my brother, you are the closest, most precious person in my life." Saeran lifts his head, looking around. "God...you two should get a room...oh, wait...where's Yoosung?" Everyone begins to look around, noticing the blond male isn't around. Suddenly, Saeran notices two feet on the ground, in the kitchen. "Sae-Saeyoung! In the kitchen!" Before you know it, Saeyoung quickly launches himself from the couch, and moves into the kitchen, seeing an unconscious Yoosung on the floor, holding a can of soda. "Oh, god! We don't have much time!" Saeyoung then quickly goes into his room, and under a minute, comes out, wearing a nurse outfit.

  
    "Uhm...hun...is there a reason you put that on," you bluntly let out, blushing. "I have no time to explain! Saeran, hand me the briefcase next to the couch! Hurry!" As Saeran rushes to grab the briefcase, the other three stare at the scene in disbelief. "Why...does he have a nurse outfit," Zen asks, confused. "Do you really need to ask that," Jumin responds, pulling his phone out, "don't forget this picture." He then shows Zen the picture of Saeyoung wearing a maid's outfit. "Yes, that's right," Jaehee followed up, "he has a particular taste in clothing...but, because of his previous job, I guess it was neccesary to infiltrate areas of high security." Zen raises his hand up, extending his finger, as to point something out, but slowly lowers his hand, knowing better than to ask any further questions.

  
    "Quick, Saeran, hold his shoulders down! Babe, grab the monkey toy from my desk!" You quickly walk over to his computer desk, grabbing the wind-up, cymbal clanging monkey toy, just as Saeyoung slides a needle into Yoosung's arm, injecting a liquid into him. "Why do you need this? And what did you put into him?" He quickly glances at you, with a serious look. "I said I don't have time to explain! Quickly wind it up, and place it next to Yoosung's ear!" You quickly do as he says, placing the toy next to Yoosung's head, watching the toy go off, the loud sound of cymbals clanging together, followed by a loud screech from the monkey. "Shit, he's not responding! Saeran, it's time to perform CPR!" His brother quickly looks at him, angrily. "Wait, what?! You do it!"

  
    "Do you want me to taint my lips in front of my fiance!? You have to do it! There's no time!" Saeyoung fires back, worried. Saeran sighs, then slowly leans down onto Yoosung's face. Just as their lips were about to press together, Saeyoung slaps Yoosung on the stomach, making the boy wake up, freaking out. Saeran quickly retracts his head, mortified that he was about to press his lips against another male's. "What the hell, Saeyoung!? Why didn't you just do that in the first place?!?" Saeyoung adjusts his glasses, smiling. "Well, it doesn't hurt to try things. But still, thanks for helping! Now, Yoosung's safe and sound!"

    Saeran quickly gets up, letting Yoosung sit up, confused. "Don't give me any more reasons to try and kill you, brother." As his brother walks away to the couch, flipping him off, Saeyoung gets up as well, picking Yoosung up from the ground. "I take it you found the sour soda?" Yoosung rubs his eyes, pouring the can of soda down the sink. "Oh my god, yes! What the hell, Saeyoung! That stuff was so potent!"

  
    You sigh, shaking your head. "Seriously, Saeyoung..." He then quickly walks over to you, gently wrapping his arms around you, looking deep into your eyes. "What? Do you want me to give you some medicine?" You blush, wrapping your arms around his waist. "Oh, yes...please, nurse...heal me..." As the two of you exchange another kiss, the remaining members of the RFA stare in disbelief. "Wait...is he wearing a nurse outfit," Yoosung asks, focusing his attention to the outfit.

    "Dude...it's Saeyoung...but he's also still Seven," Zen lets out, calmly. Jaehee tilts her head, in confusion. "You...you don't think that they...while he dresses like that," she asks, confused. Jumin places his hand onto his forehead, walking towards the door. "I...can't take anymore of this I'm heading back to the office. Assistant Kang, please follow." Jaehee snapped out of her trance, adjusting her glasses again, and follows Jumin. "Y-yes, Mr. Han. Zen, Yoosung...maybe you two should leave as well. Leave these two by themselves..."

    Both Zen and Yoosung nod in response, following the other two. "You're right...besides, I should take Yoosung back to his place, and let him rest. Who knows what Saeyoung injected into him." Yoosung panics, staring at Zen. "Wait, what? He put a needle in me?!" He then begins to feel woozy and heavy-footed, causing Zen to grab him, and help him out. "Anyways...you two enjoy yourselves. And Saeran...," Zen sighs, "...good luck."

  
    Saeran waves the four of them goodbye, as well as Saeyoung and yourself, who are still embraced in each others arms. As the four members leave the bunker, Saeran stands up, and walks towards his room. "This is making me uncomfortable. You two...please, don't make a lot of noise. Also...don't knock on my door. Also...," he then pauses, and looks back, slightly smiling," have fun."

    As you and Saeyoung blink in disbelief of what Saeran said, he quickly enters his room, closing it, and locks the door. "Wow...we made everyone leave...did we do something wrong," you ask, blushing. "No, nononono, my babe...besides...right now, I prefer us to be alone..." He then picks you up, bridal style, and takes you to his room, smiling. "I bet you never thought that your fiance would be doing this, wearing this." You blush, smiling back. "It's okay. I know it's you, so it's comfortable. I want you, not what you wear." Saeyoung blushes, opening the door to his bedroom, placing you onto his bed, laying down next to you.

    "Ah, this is the life," Saeyoung lets out, sighing. You turn your body towards his, placing your hand onto his chest. "Yepyep. I don't want this day to end..." He turns to you, smiling. "But it has to end. How else are we going to spend the rest of our lives? I mean, we finally got Saeran out of his funk, and even though he's not 100%, I'm still thankful he's still around..." Saeyoung begins to tear up, making you worry. "He...he never said it, but I could feel...that he wanted to end his life. I couldn't let him...I couldn't let him leave..." You place your head onto his chest, trailing your fingers along the seam of his nurse outfit. "I know, my love...but he's still here...I'm still here..." Saeyoung smiles, placing his hand onto the top of your head. "I'm so glad...to hear you say that..." You smile back, softly kissing his chest. "I'm so happy to become your wife. Then we can have a family...a child...so Saeran can be an uncle...oh, and a cat..." Saeyoung begins to cry softly, rubbing his eyes with his free hand.

  
    "Seriously...I'm so glad you're in my life...I keep saying it, because I mean it so much...," he lets out, embracing you in his arms. You blush, nuzzling your head against his chest. "That is what I should be telling you...God, I love you, Saeyoung." He blushes, sliding his hands under the back of your dress, caressing your bare skin. "I love you too, my sweet...so much...." You place your hands through his hair, combing it softly. "Saeyoung...please..." He looks at you, smiling, looking into your innocent eyes, "Yes, my dear," he asks, softly. You blush deeper, kissing him passionately. "Please...take me to the space station..." He grins, taking his glasses off, pulling the covers over the two of you, returning the kiss.

  
     _"I'll take you to the space station...and then some...let's make a child while we're up there."_

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, this is a one-shot. My wife wished me to write a fanfic of Saeyoung X Reader, and since I have finally finished the game, I was able to do so. I hope you enjoyed this story. XD It was fun to write up.


End file.
